


Fulfilling

by rainingfire_3000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Fat Shaming, Feeding, Multi, No Incest, Organized Crime, Public Blow Jobs, Sex in a Car, Stuffing, Weight Gain, i mean i actually looked up when all you can eats were started but that's all i'll do, i wanted 20s but then realized i know very little and i also refuse to do research for a kink fic, set tenuously in the 1950s era, the twins don't deal with each other, they're just here for this prime cut of man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingfire_3000/pseuds/rainingfire_3000
Summary: A rising crime lord meets a pair of enigmatic twins, and from there he develops an expanded life.





	Fulfilling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this drawing over on my dA profile: https://www.deviantart.com/skyfire3000/art/Large-and-in-charge-784199159 which was originally just drawn for its own sake, but then got pieces of a fic along with it

Edwin had always been a bit pudgy. He was short and chubby growing up, until his teen years hit, and he ended up extremely tall and still fairly wide. As soon as he moved up through the ranks to becoming a mob boss in his own right, he didn't need to be as active. And when the twins came into his life, he began to get bigger again.

Esther was tall and thin, narrow hips and shoulders and lean limbs hiding an impressive amount of muscle, if the way she could pin him down effortlessly was any indication. She filled out long dresses and coats perfectly, dark brown hair always up out of her way.

Jack was stocky, often looking more rumpled than his sister in suits that never fit him properly. Odd proportions, he blamed it on. Esther blamed it on his inability to measure himself. His face was soft and youthful, bright green eyes looked out against his copper skin. His hair was kept short, even though it highlighted a cowlick and a tendency to get messy on its own.

Edwin fell hard and fast for them both.

They were either musicians or line cooks, depending on the day. On weekends they played at speakeasies and on street corners, on weekdays they worked in various kitchens across town. Edwin had gone in to a diner for lunch and to remind the owner of his debts, and the two had caught his eye. When he realized they'd been staring back with suspicious curiosity he looked back at his hands. He ended up ordering more than he came in for, gripped by a sudden spike in his appetite. When Esther brought his food, he tried not to stare as she set burgers and fries before him. He failed, and just looked up at her as she met his eyes again before heading back into the kitchen.

The next night he'd gone to get a drink, and the two played slow Spanish ballads with a violin and Jack's voice. He watched, awestruck, as they created something ethereal. When they left he followed, calling out to them as they headed through the beginnings of a downpour.

"I've never heard something like that." He said as they huddled in the doorway looking back at him, Jack fixing Esther's coat. "How long you been playing?"

"Mm, years now." Jack said with a shrug. Edwin put a hand in his pocket, pulling out cash and offering it to them. When Jack opened his mouth, Esther took the money.

"Are you going to come shake us down later, Wallace?" She asked bluntly, looking up at him. When he looked confused she elaborated, "we know who you are. Crime lord of this area. Edwin Wallace."

"No. No I don't want your money." He said after a moment, almost meekly, cowed by this woman. She nodded sharply and stuffed the money in her violin case. "Do you have a cab?" Jack shook his head. Edwin managed to recover some of himself and gestured to the street where his own car sat waiting.

"There's something else you want." Esther said, looking him up and down. Edwin never felt self-conscious, especially not about his build, but under her expression he felt tiny and pitiful.

"No, you--"

"Our music isn't the only thing intriguing you." Jack said with a sly grin, his own eyes looking Edwin up and down as well. "Just admit it."

"I--"

"Get in the car, Wallace." Her command cut through the fog of his mind and he nodded meekly, leading them through the storm to his car. Jack gave him directions to their home, a little apartment by the river. Only when they left the car, heading into the building did Edwin begin to breathe again.


End file.
